The One Who Got Away
by TC Stark
Summary: OneShot Before Freddy died he lived a fairly normal life. Fairly sick of his safe lief, he begins looking at Katherine's babysitter. She's hot, she's young, and best of all, she's sick like her. She's his dream girl and in this life he can't have her.


Freddy Krueger had always appreciated Veronica Melina

Freddy Krueger had always appreciated Veronica Melina. She was an 18 year old who worked at the bakery on the corner of Elm Street and Hunter. On the weekends she came over and watched his five year old daughter when him and his wife went out. There weren't many people he allowed Loretta to invite to his house, but when it came to the teen she was more then welcomed in. Good mannered, polite, and had an odd sense of humor only he caught on.

It was Saturday in the afternoon as Fred sat at the kitchen table, reading his news paper. Loretta had been getting very suspicious lately of all the child murders going on and had begun asking him a lot of questions. It started getting annoying so he sent her out to a knitting class for every Saturday. It kept her out of his hairs and if he was going to do something about her, he might as well let her enjoy herself first.

As he flipped from one page to another, the sound of the door opening ran through his ears. He reacted to this by placing down his paper, seeing a figure walk in that brought a smile to his face, "Hey, Mr. K."

"Hello, Veronica." He purred, picking his paper up again.

The girl tucked her left hand in her pocket, looking around, "Where's Mrs. K and Katherine?"

"Loretta's at a knitting class and Kat's at a friend's house," He explained, "Go help yourself to some coffee."

As the girl thanked him and went over to the coffee machine, he couldn't help but let his icy blue eyes follow her figure. She was really milking the good teenaged looks with that amazing body of hers. Today those supple breasts were squeezed together by the button of her black shirt, her probably not noticing how they cleavage out a little, the material tightly wrapping around her tight abs. Then a white skirt cupped her perky ass beautifully, short to show off those beautiful legs.

She got a cup of coffee, sitting down as her shoulder length black hair swished around, her green eyes that were outlined so beautifully with black eye liner looking into his, "And why aren't you doing anything?"

Normally when Loretta asked him questions he could feel a slight irritation in the pit of his stomach and fought not to let his rage out. With Veronica he felt amusement in her questions, "Needed some alone time."

Veronica nodded as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "I agree on that one, sometimes I need time for myself…oh! Am I interrupting your alone time?"

Fred had to smile, "Of course not, how's school?"

"Can't wait to get out." She replied gingerly.

At this his blue eyes narrowed, putting his paper down, "Are those assholes still pestering you?"

As beautiful as Veronica was she came from a family of alcoholics, scum bags, losers, and this reputation proceeded her through most of her life. She didn't have many friends and a lot of the guys at her school teased her. She shook her head and went on to say, "This kid…thinks just because my mother was whore…he screwed me over so badly."

"You never told me you had a boyfriend."

"Only for a week…we were hanging out in the football field and he tried…" She sighed and shook her head.

Fred narrowed his eyes, leaning forward and she didn't need to go on anymore, "Do I need to…?"

"Nah, don't worry about it." She waved off.

He nodded as well, explaining, "You don't need a boy, you need a man."

"You sound like my health teacher."

The two shared in a laugh as she leaned back, drinking her coffee. Freddy stood up and walked towards his coat and took out a pack of cigarettes. After placing one in his mouth and lighting it, he handed the other to the teen. She gratefully took it and placed it in between her sweet lips. Her green eyes looked up as he brought the lighter to the tip of the cigarette, waiting for her to inhale, "Thanks."

God, even the way she exhaled sent a throbbing sensation in his groin, the way her lips pursed together around the cigarette. If only her lips pursed against something much bigger, "Smoking can kill."

"You smoke."

"I've been doomed for a while, you still have a chance."

Veronica giggled while letting the smoke exhale from her nostrils. They were hardly ever alone together, Loretta spent much of her days inside the house. Though anyone could tell that it was like the wife wasn't there. Veronica and Freddy got along to well, they were loners, outsiders, freaks. They shared a sick and twisted outlook on how cruel life was, no wonder she was seeing a therapist.

Speaking of the devil, "How's that therapist shit going?"

She laughed, stubbing out her cigarette, "I think my whore crack-head of a mom and alcoholic dad should be seeing a therapist not me. I mean she tells me to tell her about shit and then goes 'and how does that make you feel?' I'm fucking paying her, she better be dishing out some advise, I'm tired of hearing myself talk."

"I don't tire of you speaking."

Veronica gave a weak smile, "Sometimes I think you're the only one."

"I would have killed for someone to understand what I fucking went through in high school."

"No one understands. It's a fucking social pyramid and no matter how much you try you can't climb up."

Freddy scoffed, "You think it gets any better? The people I see forget completely how it was and think that they can simply talk to you because they think they're grown up. It's bullshit how they say it's all in the past. I got guys who use to bully me in the past, come up to me and acts like it's a big joke."

"It's not. I wish they could feel the pain they put us through. I hate that little smile and laugh. 'Oh my God, I haven't seen you in forever! Remember in 2nd grade when I threw paint at you? Oh, what kids we were'." Veronica was seething now, lighting up another cigarette after Freddy offered it to her.

"I'd like to cause them that pain." He smirked, knowing they were getting what they deserved as he had been killing off their children of the neighborhood.

Veronica gave a sigh, shrugging her shoulders, "Unfortunately, we live in the real world."

Freddy smirked, cooing, "For as bright as you are, you need to start thinking outside the box, Veronica."

"Oh, shush, Freddy." She laughed.

Letting the tainted air flow down her throat, she slyly asked, "So how's you and Loretta, if you know what I mean."

"You have a sick mind." Freddy snickered, she was a twisted one. God, why couldn't he had met her when he was younger?

"Yea, but we already knew that."

"You using protection?"

It was often in their conversations that they jumped from topic to topic and upon leaving one, would return to it later, "Jesus, all these fucking kids dying, it's crazy."

Freddy groaned and rolled his eyes, "You sound like Loretta."

"You seem stressed, Loretta hasn't been blowing you the way you'd like."

"Veronica, it's been so long since I've gotten a blow job, I forget what one feels like."

At this frustrate statement the teen almost fell in laughter, seeing him fold his arms and muttering under his breath, "I don't see what's so funny about it."

She giggled while standing up, "It's just that face. I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Once again his blue eyes followed her figure walking out, reaching down to adjust himself. God he was growing hard fast, resting his head back and closing his eyes as that burning grew deep inside him. His feet curled as his member grew harder and throbbed intensely. For a while he had been feeling this way, when him and his wife would leave and she'd walk in, he went nuts for her.

He'd have to admit the few times he made love to Loretta he dreamed it was Veronica. Instead of kissing his wife he begged for it to be her. He begged for it to be the teen he stuck his dick in. He could imagine how sweet and tight she was opposed to the old and played off pussy that belonged to Loretta. Despite their joking, the teenager only had sex once in her life and that was two years ago, she had to be so tight.

Freddy stood up, deciding he'd wait for the girl to get out and jerk off in the bathroom, going to play it off like he was pissing or something. He waited outside the bathroom door, hearing the facet shut off. The door then clicked open, Veronica jumping, "Fred! You scared the shit outta me, what's up?"

Staring down into her green eyes, he felt like a little boy. His lips went dry and his throat tightened up. Instincts hit him as he pushed her inside, slamming the door shut. Freddy just stared into those beautiful eyes of hers. There was a mix of surprise, fear, and wanting. There was a hidden want for him in there that he could see, this being all what he needed.

Slowly his hand reached behind her head, entangling his fingers with her raven hair, pulling her forward for his lips to meet her trembling ones. At first she was hesitant to the touch of his lips, allowing him to saver the sweetness. How soft, sweet, and un-chapped her lips were unlike Loretta's that had hardened after years of lipstick wear. The surprise and new feeling of kissing a different pair of lips that he was use to sent him into a rush, it was as good as drugs.

He heard her take in a breath, parting her lips as he moved in to deepen the kiss. His tongue flickered against her lower lip, taking the kisses slow. His lips pressed against hers, trying to get her to respond to him. It was too bad she was a little slow at it, probably nervous that she was kissing the father of the child she babysat on a regular basis.

Krueger then snaked his arm slowly around her waist, pulling her closer as he finally got the response he wanted. Veronica opened her mouth, returning the kiss as the slow small kisses turned into fierce and passionate ones. Their tongues battled, their moans and tastes sending Krueger into a slight euphoria. It was better then he ever had dreamt it up to be.

As the kiss deepened, he let out a shudder as he could feel her hands snake their way up around his neck, feeling her nails in the little hair he had. Time seemed to slow down and his mind turned into fuzz, pulling her closer as he could not get enough of her kiss. He could really have been happy with just him kissing her, but the fact that she was kissing back just sent chills down his spine.

Her lips trembled a little as she pulled back slightly, his nerves fluttering, begging for her to come back, "Mr. K, I-"

"Freddy." He corrected.

"Freddy, I don't think we should be-" Once again cut off, Veronica gripped the edges of the sink, tilting her head back as she ravished in the moment. Her neighbor had her against the sink, his fingers playing with the rim of her shirt, placing small kiss around her neck. Once finding a proper spot on the nook, he opened his lips to start sucking on the tender skin.

Though she had protested against him, he could feel her body arch into his, grabbing her round ass. He pulled her closer so that their areas were pressed up against each other, feeling the heat from her void. Still in a slight high from his lips against her neck, she let out a moan as he rubbed up against her. It wasn't a loud moan, it didn't need to be, it was soft and almost like a lustful purr.

This set him off more then anything, biting her skin gently as her nail dug into his skin gently. This sent him into a spin, letting out a raspy moan as he remembered his teenaged days of self-mutilation. The wonderful high it gave him as the minor pain turned into a burning heat he needed more of. He could feel the heat down in his pants, biting her harder as her nails dragged themselves slightly down his neck, making him moan louder.

Their lips met once more as his fingers began to crawl up her shirt, feeling her jump under him as his hands gripped her breasts. He lavished in the feel of her round plump breasts, taking his time as the tips of his fingers crawled under her bra. Her breasts were soft and soothing to the touch, perfect examples of youthfulness. They didn't need a bra to keep them up, more of just a challenge for whomever wanted them.

Veronica gave a little gasp as his finger tips pinched her nipples. Her tried this out, arching his eyebrow as first her was gentle, only pinching them softly. He used his thumb to run circles around one, making sure it was hard before going on to the other one. His icy blue eyes could see hers practically rolling in the back of her head, leaning her head back as a little moan escaped her lips.

She then yelped out as he pinched harder, waiting for some sort of protest, a swat of the hand, or even her speaking. But there was no protest, only a painful cry before her body relaxed in the same manner his did when he use to cut himself. Freddy smirked, pinching them harder as he went on her neck again, biting harder as her nails dug into his back, a feeling he was begging more of.

After a moment or two, the older male just let his lust take over, practically ripping her shirt off above her head. As quickly as he did that he wasted no time unclipping her bra off. He was sure she wasn't use to that, having so many years of experience taking a bra off was not the challenge the teenaged boys thought it was. Older men knew what to do cause of experience and the dire need to see tits.

And God hers were gorgeous. He just let out a moan by simply looking at them. How young and round they were. Perfect for his hands to cup year one, feeling her hard pink small nipple in the palm of his hands. He continued to squeeze them, enjoying every moment of it. After having a child, breast feeding, and years of stress, Loretta's had become almost disgusting to touch, it was a treat for him to be doing this.

Freddy's lips met Veronica's once more, ravishing in another fierce kiss. He could hear her whimper a little as his manly fingers slid down her tight stomach, almost teasingly touching the rim of her skirt. He chuckled a little, amused as his hands quickly felt up her legs and thighs, going for his target. Even through the panties he could feel how wet she was, this sending him into another spin.

Freddy's lips were covering the teen's as his finger slipped into her wet and warm void. He was right about how wet she was and how tight it was even for one finger to be in there. He let his finger roam around inside, moving in circles that he was sure was sending Veronica into a high. He smirked as he began to pushed his finger in and out, going in deeper each time as almost a preview to what could happen.

A growl escaped Freddy's lips as she prevented him from putting two fingers in her, how dare she deny him of what he wanted. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, a twisted look on his face, "I got you where I want and you want to stop now?"

Veronica just gave a smile as she leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She then turned him around so that he was the one leaning against the kitchen sink, whispering in his ear, "Close your eyes."

He obeyed like the dog he was, closing his orbs, awaiting what would happen next. Ever so gently he could feel his belt being unbuckled, his zipper being pulled down. His fingers gripped the sink as he started to feel her lips pursing against something much bigger then a cigarette. He almost fell in love, groaning at the feeling of a pair of beautiful succulent lips around his dick.

Freddy hadn't been lying about the blow job before. It had been probably years since Loretta went down on him. When they had been dating she did it once or twice because she was a virgin and wanted to experience everything. In the first few years of their marriage she went down on him a lot because she knew he liked it and probably was a little scared of disappointing him. Of course he loved his daughter Katherine, but ever since she was born, Loretta used the excuse of 'she's too tired' to go down on him. What a bitch.

As Veronica kept going deeper and sending him into a pleasure spin he'd never experience before, he reached down to that his fingers were tangled in her hair. She seemed not to mind, almost comforting he massaged her head gently. He enjoyed playing with her hair as she continued to blow him, Freddy feeling himself growing bigger in her mouth.

Almost like a switch being turned on, she pulled away as his hand started pushing her head while blowing him. Her green eyes were like daggers, though when he looked down he could only find amusement in the situation, "What?"

"I don't like that."

"Then I won't do it," He spoke kindly, "But could you continue?"

Once again she took all of him in her mouth, making sure she pleased him in everyway she could. He had stopped pushing her head out of respect for her, she was kind enough o go down on him, he was kind enough to make sure she was comfortable. Instead he kept his hands on the sink, feeling as if his fingers would break the marble at the rate she was working on him.

When the man had felt he had enough, he pulled the girl away and stood her to her feet. He certainly didn't want to finish now and bricking in her mouth would probably be the end of all his fun. Instead he scooped her bottom in the palms of his hands, hoisting her up and on the sink once again. Her eyes shown off such a beauty and a desire for him that he simply could not stop himself.

Her little white skirt was hiked up as far as they could be, the tiny piece of cloth she called panties soon in the corner of the bathroom. Since his member had already been out because of before, he simply had to spread her legs to get what he wanted. Positioning himself in between her legs, he allowed the right leg to stay put while lifting her left leg up practically over his shoulder with his arm.

With one push, he could already hear her breath out a heavy moan. It was understandable too as he let out a gasp, it was hard getting himself into her tight wet void. God though, it felt amazing. He hadn't felt a vagina this tight since he had first made love to his wife and even then she was one of those naturally loose women. Unlike Veronica, she may have not been a virgin, but it sure felt like it.

Eventually getting himself in, Freddy slowed himself down to a steady pace, wanting to enjoy the full experience. Feeling her walls grip onto him and hearing her moans in his ears, he couldn't have been more turned on. Pushing in, pulling out, pushing in, and pulling out. It was all a simple process, an idiot could do it. But, yet it felt like the best feeling in the world.

When her perfectly manicured nails began to pierce into his arm is when he started going harder. It wasn't faster, but it was harder. He slammed into her, harder, fiercer. Gripping her ass, he pulled her closer to fit even more of himself into her. Hearing her scream out in pleasure, he began working faster. He grew harder with each push, fucking her with everything he had.

Freddy could tell she was very close to finishing as her walls tightened up even more around him, feeling as if his member has a pulse of his own. He was throbbing with pain, far from close to climaxing. Keeping her on the counter, he pushed himself deeper into her, slamming himself into her as her screams and scratching only fueled him on more. He needed her.

In the far depths of his mind there was a small part of him that felt bad. In his own home while his wife was away he was fucking his child's baby sitter. It was cheating, he was lying and being deceitful. Then again he couldn't find himself caring. He let his desires take over him and he was glad he had done so. It was the cause of him being able to fuck some hot barely legal ass in his bathroom.

The man let out a loud groan as one of his thrusts had caused the girl to reach out and pull his hair. The pain subsided as he was filled with a total euphoria, really giving it to her as he was sure she was breaking because of it. Freddy continued slamming into her, feeling her warm wet void tightening, her legs shaking with a painful pleasure. Smirking, he reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair, gripping it to pull her head back.

Veronica gave a shaking cry out, finally climaxing as she whimpered, "Fr-Freddy..I-I don't think I-"

"Shut up," He growled, pulling her closer to push in farther into her void, "I want you to scream for me."

As Freddy gave a thrust into her, the younger girl let out a scream, "Oh God, oh God."

Freddy smirked, quickening his paces as he felt himself coming close, leaning in to nick the cartilage of her ear with his teeth, "Scream for Freddy."

With a final few pushes, he let out a moan of release as he bricked in her, Veronica screaming, "Oh God, Freddy!!"

"I am God." He chuckled, breathing heavily as he pulled himself out of her.

Veronica's body was like jelly, practically falling off the sink, struggling to make her shaking legs kept her up. Her body was still as beautiful as ever, arched back, her void still in remembrance of what just happened. Like the man she was out of breath, running her fingers through her hair. She had never been fucked so hard by such a dominant man and it felt absolutely wonderful.

The Springwood Slasher reached down to zip himself up, watching her amusedly reach down to find her articles of clothing. She was so wrecked, slowly pulling everything back on. He couldn't help but smirk, relieved and glad that he decided to go along with it. As she finished dressing, he walked over to the girl to pick her chin up with his finger, placing his lips on hers.

The teenager gulped, moving her lips a few times before words came out, "I can't believe…I mean it was…oh God."

Instead of addressing her concerns, he took out a cigarette from his pockets, offering one. The two lit up as they stepped out of the bathroom, heading back to the kitchen. Veronica sat in one of the chairs as Freddy ran his fingers across her shoulders, he knew she was now his. As close as they were before he knew now that in an instant he owned her soul and in a way, she owned him. The time they shared and how connected he felt he knew he'd always hold her close to him.

Veronica exhaled a puff of smoke, her legs had stopped shaking, and she had regained her composed self, "That was…"

"The best sex you've ever had?" Freddy smirked.

"Yea," She laughed, "How was it for you?"

Freddy let the smoke flow down his throat, chuckling while shaking his head, "If only I had met you before Loretta."

Before Veronica was able to say anything, the front door unlocked as Loretta and Katherine walked in. Instantly the little girl screamed in excitement, running over to jump on the lap of her favorite baby sitter. Of course the teenager giggled, hugging the little girl as Loretta walked in, "Veronica, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh, well, I just stopped by to see if you guys needed me, I didn't know you were out."

The wife smiled and nodded, going over to kiss her husband much to his distaste, "And how was your afternoon, honey?"

Freddy felt a scowl come across his face, standing in his place very sternly, "Why are you home so early?"

Loretta gave a shrug, explaining something about missing him, some bull crap he didn't listen to. She was so stupid, so airheaded, and so nosy. Asking questions about why Veronica was there. Who the hell cared? Was he not allowed to have friends of his own? Just because she wasn't as young or as beautiful as the teenager meant in no way that bitch was allowed to be jealous.

The teenager then stood up, scratching the back of her neck while sheepishly smiling, "Well, I better see my way back home, I promised ma I'd help her with dinner tonight. See ya guys."

As Freddy watched his wife go over and hug the girl he just had sex with, he couldn't help the feeling of wanting her again. Having sex with her just increased his distaste for Loretta and the need to leave this cute safe life behind. He had gotten his sexual needs taken care of, it was time for his lust for blood to be satisfied. As the one who got away walked out the door, he turned around to head down to his office.


End file.
